


People in the Screen

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Online Relationships, Poems, Poetry, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Original poem about online friends and the people online
Kudos: 1





	People in the Screen

People in the screen

Only people there

Only in this machine

It’s so unfair

People in the screen

My best friends

You are my vaccine

That stop my ends

People in the screen

Never leave me

Don’t be that mean

I’ll give you some tea

People in the screen

Laughing at others

It can be mean

But I rarely suffers


End file.
